


诡异捏他系列 之 眼睛

by batcat229



Series: 三十题 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Creepy, Eyeball - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>内容简介：</p>
<p>      走夜路的水哥遇到了真爱x</p>
            </blockquote>





	诡异捏他系列 之 眼睛

 

      为了抄近路，拉莫斯从酒吧后门偷偷地溜了出来。  
  
        公司终于完成了一件大项目，同事们都有点兴奋过度，不过他可不想被热情的巴西人灌倒。上次自己从桑巴再到脱【衣的壮举早就沦为了大家的笑柄。后来他那些唯恐天下不乱的同事更是想方设法地想找到更多的笑料。他可不想一不小心摔掉了什么很重要的东西。  
  
       “塞尔吉奥！”看起来还比较清醒的Boss卡西叫住了第二把手，“听说最近附近治安不太好诶，你要不要换条路？”  
  
       “没关系的，伊克尔，”拉莫斯快速地避开了半醉的马塞洛想来拉自己的手，“这条路我都走了那么多年了。而且我觉得你更要关心你自己哦，圣伊克尔，他们醉了之后破坏力可是很惊人的！”  
  
       拉莫斯用自己的身体优势把马塞洛推给了卡西后迅速地溜了出去，丢下卡西一个人看着开始学猴子挠头的巴西人。  
  
       “嘿，卡西，别在意他，”酒量好得惊人的本泽马“好心”地提醒着自家的Boss，“他又不是3岁小孩了，你还怕他能走丢了？而且你不觉得现在更要关心一下你自己吗？”  
  
       卡西回头，正好被从另一方潜行过来的C罗浇了一头冰水。已经完全幼龄化的醉汉们开心地叫了起来，成功地把已经混乱的包厢弄得更混乱。看着不断摔倒的迪玛利亚，卡西只好认命地开始收拾残局，也就没有细想在他心中闪过的诡异的不安。  
  
      拉莫斯快速走过阴暗的路口。即使是隔三差五就会路过的地方，夜晚总能让一切熟悉的东西变得陌生。橙黄色的灯光只能替代月光给墙壁镀上一层诡异感。想起最近传得很凶的流言，拉莫斯突然心里觉得毛毛的。如果只是抢了个劫的话他也不是没遇到过，反正每一次他那引以为傲的打架技术都能让他平安脱险，但是这次可能就 不只是抢了个劫那么简单了。虽然报纸上经常出现**的辟谣，但这些无力的官腔只能让大家更加猜疑。  
  
      【这条路上有个喜欢吃人眼球的妖怪】  
  
        “都走到一半了.......不会那么巧吧？！！！走快一点，要快点回家才行！！”  
  
      但是老天就像喜欢和他作对一样，当他又走过两个路口的时候他不小心就瞥见巷子里出现了一个身影。路灯的亮度永远都恰到好处地照不到那些人们想看到的细节。拉莫斯本想快速往前走，但好奇心就像长了爪子一样在他的心上挠痒痒。  
  
      “看....看一下应该不要紧吧？”  
  
      拉莫斯偷偷地又回过头来，却刚好和那道身影的主人打了个照面。  
  
      “先生，你能带我离开这里吗？”  
  
      眼前站着的应该是一位亚裔少年，和自己一样的发型，突出的大眼睛。明明不认识却让人产生了一种似曾相识的感觉。拉莫斯的视线轻松地越过男孩的肩膀，但巷子深处似乎只有一个卧倒的醉汉。那个醉汉的呕吐物甚至已经蔓延开来，在月光下反射着冷冷的光。  
  
       “好啊，这一带我都很熟。”  
  
       深夜为一个陌生人指路？好吧，虽然他自认为是个热心肠的好人，但在这种随时可能丢掉眼睛的地方.......好吧，他承认他认为身边这个男孩应该更需要他的保护.......  
  
        “我叫塞尔吉奥 拉莫斯，你叫什么名字？”  
  
       “梅苏特 厄齐尔。”  
  
       梅苏特.........果然是亚洲人，好奇怪的读音  
  
       “呃.......梅素特？是不是这样读？ 你看起来不像本地人？”  
  
       “是啊，我上个月刚从不莱梅大学转学到这里，一开始连交流都不太顺，多亏了萨米......可惜我到现在都还弄不清这里是哪里。”  
  
       “哦~~~~所以你是要回去马德里大学？”  
  
       “不，我想去马德里公墓，萨米上个月不幸遭了车祸.....”  
  
       “对不起，提起了你的伤心事。”  
  
       “没关系，反正回去那边也只是迟早的事，但我之前丢了些东西，现在找到了就可以过去了。”  
  
       “嗯？难道你也住在那边吗？”  
  
       “呃........算是吧......”  
  
       虽然多了个人作伴，但这沉默的男孩更像一个影子一样跟着他。路灯橙黄的光给男孩的脸添加了一些柔和的感觉。拉莫斯突然不怎么痛恨政那个府对基础设施建设的 漫不经心了，男孩长长的睫毛在忽明忽暗的环境里像极了一对翩翩起舞的蝴蝶。拉莫斯心里的保护欲更强了，这个男孩说不定才是那个吃眼睛的妖怪最钟爱的目标。  
  
       “嗯？”  
  
       厄齐尔被拉莫斯突然伸手过来拉住他的举动吓到了。没想到西班牙人居然真的那么热情，和他故乡的人完全不一样。  
  
       “嗯.........这里附近有一个会挖别人眼睛的BT，小心点。而且...........你的手似乎有点冷？给件衣服你。”  
  
       拉莫斯脱下自己的外套套在了男孩的身上，听见男孩说了句什么。如果他能听清楚的话，他就会紧张了。因为厄齐尔说的分明是——  
  
       “不会再有人丢眼睛了，我也不想的......”  
  
  
  
        好吧，看着盯着墓碑眼眶渐渐发红的厄齐尔，拉莫斯有那么一点后悔把人带过来了。  
  
        “已经一个月了呢...”沉默的男孩突然发话，陪衬着墓园阴森的背景的确让拉莫斯吓了一跳，靠，下次绝对不要晚上过来公墓玩了啦！！不过他在说神马？  
  
        “Sami，我们已经分开一个月了么........”男孩略带哭腔的颤音终于唤回了拉莫斯的魂，刚想安慰他（虽然他没听懂，但是应该不是些开心的东西），拉莫斯却发现男孩背后出现了一个高大的阴影，看着惊恐的拉莫斯，那个阴影还悠闲地摆了摆手？！！  
  
        “抱歉，Sami，你说过你最喜欢我的眼睛了，可是我却把它搞丢了，”厄齐尔还沉浸在自己的悲伤里，并没有发现背后汹涌澎湃的发展，可是兰州不知道剧情还会有怎样的神发展（俗称“卡文”）了，于是兰州使用上帝权利让脸哥去拍一下72。  
  
         “没关系的，梅斯，”脸哥，阿不，现在是正剧，赫迪拉（顺势）揽住了他可爱的恋人，“我喜欢的是你，无论缺胳膊少腿我都会喜欢你的，所以你不用为了我特地去找眼睛的，”看着怀抱里眼眶有继续变红趋势小鲷鱼，脸哥情不自禁地吻上了他的眼眶，“没事了，没事了，我们一起回去吧！”  
  
       于是，脸哥当着背景化的水水和因为文风混乱而当机的兰州的面把72拐进了他的墓，似乎有什么东西掉在了地上，是读者们的期望吗,还是兰州的节操？！  
  
        （不行，请给我三分钟整理文风）  
  
———我是兰州文风回复的分割线，上面的情节就请各路大神自己脑补一下严肃版就算了吧———  
  
       拉莫斯再次醒来的时候已经躺在自己家里了，卡西正焦急地看着自己。  
  
       “塞尔吉奥，你没事吧？”看着迷茫的拉莫斯，卡西更着急了，“昨天我让本泽马安顿好大家之后还是不放心就一路跟了过来，路上还发现了新的受害者，而你就昏迷在了墓地里，你是不是被那个挖眼睛的BT袭击了？！！”  
  
       拉莫斯突然清醒了过来，无视卡西劝他躺下的言语冲出了门。幸好他想起在临走前还记得回头跟卡西交代：“我没事，以后也不会再有人丢眼睛了！！我丢了点东西在墓地，很重要的，所以现在一定要去找回来。”  
  
       拉莫斯气喘吁吁地跑到赫迪拉的墓碑旁，旁边就是厄齐尔的墓碑，他们两个都是那次车祸的受害者，只不过厄齐尔的右眼球在车祸中掉了，但是大家都没有找到他的眼球，所以他才要回来“找”到“他的”眼睛。不过现在不是缅怀他们的时候，拉莫斯还要找到他的东西。  
  
       “呼呼，跑得真够呛，不过我记得应该掉在这里，”拉莫斯小心翼翼地在草丛间摸索，“千万不要被别人拿走了呀..........啊，找到了！”  
  
        拉莫斯从墓碑群间站了起来，手上拿着的分明是.......一个眼球？！！  
  
        “赫·迪·拉？是这么读吧，不管了。你应该不会介意吧，你都把人带走了，就能不能把梅苏特的这颗眼球让给我，和我家里的那颗凑成一对？”  
  
        拉莫斯珍惜地握紧了手里的球体，就像握住了他的全世界一样。  
  
  
——————end——————  
  
  
幕后小剧场：  
（警告！警告！！前方OOC严重，请轻拍！）  
水水：兰州！！！说好的水煮鱼呢？！！！！  
兰州：额....那个，晚饭不就有这道菜嘛....  
水水：不要给老子打哈哈，为什么我明明是主角最后却只获得两颗眼球啊啊啊啊啊，不公平啊不公平！！！  
兰州：都是脸哥的错，去找脸哥（还是不要跟他说原本的ending是虽然他的眼睛被小鲷鱼挖掉了，小鲷鱼还是走不出那个巷子吧.....）  
脸哥：恩？这证明我们是真爱啊，让我先洗洗我身上的墨水.......  
  
（另一厢）  
鲦鱼：阿隆，在地板上躺那么久冷不冷？  
帮主（原来他就是那个被害的“醉汉”？！！）：还好啦，难得过来马德里找你玩居然还被那个兰州抓过来拍戏，话说回来你还是不想回来吗？  
鲦鱼：抱歉，阿隆。虽然我很怀念那里，但是我要往前走......  
帮主：骗你的，你的才能当然要在更大的舞台发挥，我们在你走之后也混得还可以（，起码保级了）。  
——————end————————  
（观众：(╯｀□′)╯（┻━┻！！差评！！！！这个小剧场就想弥补我们受骗的心吗？！！最后居然是H14O11？！！作者你个没节操！！！！）


End file.
